A Charmed Story Chapter 2
by PeaceWarrier
Summary: The remaining Charmed Ones leap in to action to save their sister. If you haven't read the first chapter, do it. You will be very, very confused. It would help to, you know, be familiar with the show, too. Just a little hint.


A Charmed Story (Chapter 2)

WARNING: READ THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY...UNLESS YOU LIKE CONFUSION.

"Oh my God… Oh my God. Where is my sister?! Where is Paige?!" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe roughly sat down. She couldn't stop shaking her head. "How could this happen?" was going through her mind at about 100 miles per hour. Leo, the only one thinking sensibly at this moment, had a fierce look of concentration on his face. "It doesn't make any sense." He didn't notice that Piper and Phoebe were not listening. "Why would the demon possibly grab Paige instead of one of you? She wasn't the closest to him, so… why?" He muttered.

"Who gives a damn? My sister is somewhere in the underworld or this world or any world for that matter!" Piper shrieked. Phoebe looked up. Her big sister had tears pooled in her eyes and streaming down her face. It wasn't that that frightened Phoebe. It was the look in Piper's eyes. She was scared.

"Look, we're witches right? We may not have the Power of Three but we still have us! We'll save her Piper." Phoebe reassured. Piper looked down at her little sister. Phoebe was still sitting on the couch, but she didn't look so defeated anymore. She looked… well, she looked like she was ready to kick some butt.

"Okay. Leo, see if you can sense her. If you can't, we'll go straight underground. Phoebe, go to the Book of Shadows and see if you can find that demon. That was _not_ the one that was chasing us earlier."

Phoebe and Leo nodded, a new look of determination was in their eyes. Leo closed his eyes, and a peaceful shadow crossed over his face as he looked deep in to himself to sense his little sister. Once Piper was sure that he was concentrated, she turned to Phoebe. She had gotten up and was looking through the book.

Piper sat down. She knew from experience that Leo had to totally concentrate, otherwise it could take a long time to get a hold on Paige… time Piper knew they did not have. "Oh! Found it!!!" Phoebe yelled. Piper jumped up to go stand by her.

"What is it? Better yet, how do we kill it?"

Phoebe ran her finger along the page, silently reading to herself and temporarily ignoring Piper. Piper tapped her foot and looked over Phoebe's shoulder with impatience. "Oh… false alarm."

"What do you mean false alarm?!" Piper shrieked. "Well, he didn't have boobs, did he?" Phoebe said. "Phoooeeeebe!" Piper groaned.

Phoebe sighed and started turning pages once again. Piper turned away from her and quietly walked up to Leo. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said, "Sense anything yet?" Silence followed. "Yoo-hoo. Hey, husband! Leo!"

His eyes snapped open. "I can't feel her, which means that she must be underground." He announced. "Good. Well, not good, bad… I guess." Piper said.

"Aha! Ha!" Came from the other side of the room. Piper pivoted away from Leo and gave Phoebe the evil eye. "Are you sure it's a man this time?" She asked. "Of course I'm sure, silly." Was Phoebe's response. Both Piper and Leo walked briskly over to where Phoebe was standing. "Shadow Man. _Shadow man_? Can't they come up with better names than _shadow man_?" "Hush, Phoebe." Piper said as she read.

**Shadow Man**

**The shadow man works for only the most powerful demons.**

**Able to blend in to the shadows, he is mostly used for spying and finding out useful information. He is considered an elite member of the Source's highest-level demons in the history of the Underworld. **

**To be able to destroy your deepest shadows, you must find the light within.**

"That's it?" Piper asked. "That's all you can give us?" She glared at the book, as if it was its fault. "Piper, I recognize that handwriting from somewhere. It almost looks like…" Phoebe didn't finish her sentence as she paused to stare at the elegant script.

"It almost looks like your mother's." Leo finished for her. As if on cue, bright white lights filled the room, and out stepped the dark outline of a young woman… a Halliwell.


End file.
